(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cytokine inhibitors. More specifically, the present invention identifies and characterizes several inhibitors of macrophage migration inhibitory factor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF) is a proinflammatory cytokine, critically involved in the pathogenesis of inflammatory disorders (Calandra and Roger, 2003; Riedemann et al., 2003). Recent studies have clearly defined MN as a critical factor in the pathophysiology of sepsis (Al-Abed et al., 2005). Abolition of MIF activity during sepsis by antibodies or ISO-1 improves cardio-circulatory efficiency and prevents the lethality associated with sepsis (Al-Abed et al., 2005; Lin et al., 2005). The specific inhibitor ISO-1, an isoxazoline, was designed to fit into the hydrophobic active site of MIF, an interaction confirmed by the crystal structure of the MIF complex with ISO-1 (FIG. 1) (Lubetsky et al., 2002). Administration of ISO-1 in a clinically relevant model of sepsis confers moderate protection (80% versus 40% control). These results identify ISO-1 as the first small molecule inhibitor of MIF proinflammatory activities with therapeutic implications and indicate the potential of the MIF active site as a novel target for therapeutic interventions in human sepsis. Based on the above, identification of other isoxazolines that inhibit MIF is desired. The present invention addresses that need.